Can I have this dance?
by snow642
Summary: Henry welcomes the toons into his life with his wife and helps the victims of the ink build a life outside of the studio.


Linda and Henry are reading in the living room when the toons walk up to them. "Henry...we can't sleep..." Alice said softly.

Henry put his book down as he stood up. "Okay, I'll sing you a song if you want."

"Nu! We want a story!" Bendy grinned before looking nervous. "That is...if it's alright with you..." He said softly as he kicks the ground gently.

The toons are healing but they have been in the studio for so long... But Henry doesn't mind. He gently places his hand on Bendy's head. "Of course, what story would you like to hear?"

"We want to hear the story of how you learn to dance!" Alice smiled. "You always make Bendy dance so beautifully in the cartoon! You must have an excellent teacher!"

Henry blush in embarrassment as Linda cover her mouth to hide her giggles. "I actually can't dance when I was drawing Bendy." He rubs the back of his neck.

"He had two left feet and can't keep his eyes off of him in fear he would step on his partner." Linda smiled as she put down her book as she stands up.

"I wasn't that bad and I do know how to dance now." Henry blush at the memory.

"It took him a long time to learn and even now he is still worried he'll step on my feet." Linda smiled softly.

"Can you should us?" Alice asked hopefully. "Bendy knows how to dance but Boris and I would love to learn as well! Right Boris?" She turns to the cartoon wolf who is nodding his head.

Linda giggled softly as she takes out a record and put it in the record player. "Alright, but after this, you three are going straight to bed."

The music starts as Linda turns towards her husband and hold out her hand. "Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step." Henry gently takes Linda's hand and pull her close to him as he places his other hand around her waist.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine. And let the music be your guide." Linda gently lifts Henry's head off the floor, she finds it cute that after all these times he is still worried that he'll step on her, and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Won't you promise me. (Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget.)" They sang as they start moving to the music. "We'll keep dancing, (To keep dancing,) wherever we go next." They sang the last line before letting go of each other.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you." Linda takes Alice's hand and dances with her as Henry dance with Boris.

"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do." Linda and Henry smiled to each other when their eyes met.

"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?" They let go of the toons to switch partners.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead." Henry holds his hand out for Alice to take and pull her close as he dances with her.

"And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all." He twirls her around before dipping her and pulling her back up into his arms.

"And you can't keep us apart. (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart.) Cause my heart is, (Cause my heart is,) wherever you are!" They switch partners again and this time Alice is dancing with Boris and Henry is dancing with Linda.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?" They smile lovingly at each other as they dance.

"Oooh, no mountains too high and no oceans too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop." They continue to move to the music even though they have let go of each other again. "Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be." Henry gently takes Bendy's hand and dance with him as Linda correct Alice and Boris's position and steps.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding. Someone like you. (like you.) It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. (way we do.) And with every step together, we just keep on getting better." Bendy smiled as he takes over Linda's part of the song, he has danced many times before but none of them can compare to being able to dance with his creator.

"So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance? And can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?" Linda walks up to them and held out her hand, Bendy happily hand Henry over to her and watch as they dance the last part of the song together. They smiled as the song ended and kiss each other lovingly.

"Alright, time for bed." Linda said as she let go of her husband to lead the kids back to their room.

"But I'm not tired yet!" Bendy pouted and whined as he entered their room and climbed onto his bed.

Boris whimper sadly as he climbed onto his bed and pull his blanket over himself.

"Now none of that, Alice isn't complaining." Linda point at Alice who is yawning softly as she lay down.

"You can have more fun tomorrow, Dear." Henry tuck Bendy in and pat his back gently.

"You..." Bendy yawned softly. "Promise?"

"I promise, Bendy." Henry smiled softly and stood up when he thought Bendy is asleep.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Linda whispered once she has tuck Alice and Boris in, thinking that all of them are now fast asleep.

"I'm sure. If there is even one person there that can be saved I can't leave them there." Henry gently holds Linda's hands and kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, I promise." He smiled as they leave the room, not knowing that one sleepy dancing demon had heard everything.

* * *

Bendy opens his eyes when he heard someone calling his name and turn to find Alice walking towards him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alice asked softly as she placed a hand on Bendy's shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked instead of answering her.

"You always come here when you're upset." She waves towards the grave in front of Bendy.

Here lies Henry Stein, a loving Husband and Father.

Creator of Bendy, Boris and Alice.

A simple tombstone for a man that has meant so much to so many people. Bendy place his hand on the tombstone and clean off the dust and dirt that has fallen onto it. "I wish he had taken our offer..." He whispered softly.

"He didn't want to live forever, Bendy." Alice said sadly. "They are happy together now." She looks at the tombstone next to Henry's.

Here lies Linda Stein, a loving Wife and Mother.

Linda had gotten into an accident that took her life before they had the chance to offer them life as a toon. Henry was obviously heartbroken but that didn't stop him from helping the toons and the people who were sacrificed to the ink build a life in the outside world.

"I know...but I miss him...I miss her..." Bendy whispered as he traces Henry's name with his finger.

"We all do, Bendy." Alice wraps her arms around her brother. "But as long as we never forget them they will always be with us."

Bendy smiled softly as he wipes away his tears. "You're right. And we have to make him proud." He grinned his famous grin.

* * *

Bendy take off his headphone as he turns to look at their music director.

"So? What do you think?" Sammy asked in a bored tone as he flips the page to the book he is reading.

Bendy sigh softly. "It's beautiful, Sammy. But you know that it won't fit what our writers have planned."

"What they had planned is stupid and you know it." Sammy rolled his eyes as he bookmarks his book and put it aside before crossing his arms. "This song would fit what you would do in the situation perfectly."

"That's not how it works, Sammy. You know the writers are doing their best to keep our show afloat." Bendy sigh softly.

"I've seen this before, Joey Drew did the exact same thing when Henry left." Sammy leans back against his seat. "He made cartoons based on what is popular at the moment instead of making cartoons based on what you would do in that situation like Henry."

Bendy clutches his fists. "I am nothing like Joey!" He hissed.

"Never said you are." Sammy shakes his head. "I'm just saying that you should make cartoons how Henry would have wanted it, his ideas might not have been the most popular but they are the best cartoons we had and the reason why the studio when downhill after he left."

Bendy look down at his hands. "Do you think he would be proud of me if I do things his way?"

"He would want you to be happy even if it means making cartoons no one like."

"But people will lose their jobs if we make cartoons that fail and the studio goes under! I will not destroy everything Henry had build for us!"

"We will find another job, it might not be easy because we're not human anymore but we'll survive. And you are already destroying it, he built this studio to not only give us a job but to also make you happy."

Bendy blink in surprise. "Make...me happy?" He places a hand on his chest.

"Yeah. You were created to bring fun and joy to children and what better way than to start up your cartoon again? He did this all for you to create the cartoons the way you want it and bring joy to people by being yourself."

Bendy stare at Sammy for a while before a grin grow on his face. "Thank you, Sammy!" He yelled as he runs out of the room.

Sammy chuckled softly as he picks up his book again and opens to where he left off. "You sure know how to create them, Henry." He smiled softly, he misses Henry every day, that man went through hell and back again to save them and he couldn't thank the man enough. He was nice and helpful so that's why he, and everyone else, is more than willing to help Henry start up his own studio when they found out what he planning. "Watch over them, Henry." He smiled at the sense is peace he is feeling as he goes back to his book.


End file.
